Whose Baby?
by PinkBeatle11
Summary: What happens when one day Casey wakes up to find that she’s in the hospital and can’t remember anything that happend in the past year.Not only that she finds that she’s pregnant but whose the father?
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when one day Casey wakes up to find that she's in the hospital and can't remember anything that happend in the past year.Not only that she finds that she's pregnant but whose the father?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

"What's her name?" asked the nurse

"Her names Casey McDonald." Said Casey's mother Nora

"Her age?"

"She's 16 years old, her Birthday's on January 6."

"Does she have any known Medical problems?" asked the nurse

"Um I don't think so." said Nora.

"Okay then, I think thats all the information I'll need, Casey should be just fine, she has suffered no bad injuries just a few cuts and Bruises, she'll be fine. And you'll be happy to know that the baby is doing just fine."

"Oh thats go—, wait BABY?."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"I think she's coming to." Said Lizzie

Slowly Casey opened her eyes and saw her mom and Lizzie hovering over her with worried expressions on their faces.

"What am I doing here?" Casey asked

"You and Derek were in a car accident honey." said her mother.

"Yeah some idiot in a volvo rammed into you." Said Lizzie

"Lizzie..." he mom warned

"And how are we doing in here?" asked a doctor as he entered the room.

"Casey just woke up." said her mother.

"Hello Casey, I'm Dr.Reid. How are you feeling?"

"I feel tired and sore all over" she said.

"Well that's to be expected after the accident you've been in." said the doctor.

"I guess so.." said Casey

"Okay Casey, I have to ask you a series of questions, it a procedure we have here at the hospital."said the doctor

"Okay, you can start." she said

"First question then, What's your full name?"

"My name is Casey Elizabeth McDonald." she said

"That right, When is your Birthday?"

"January 6." she said

"Yes, What is your mother's name?" He asked

"Nora McDonald." she said.

"Okay, How old are you?"

"I'm 15 years old." she said

"15? It says here you're 16, aren't you 16?" he asked

"Yes she's 16. She just had her Birthday 3 months ago." her mother said.

"No I didn't, I turned Fifteen 2 months ago." Casey said.

"Casey, what year is it?"asked Dr.Reid.

"Its 2005... isn't it?

The doctor looked at her mother who looked at Lizzie who said:

"No Its 2006."

* * *

_In the hallway Dr. Reid was talking to Nora._

"She seems to be suffering from some kind of amnesia. In her case it sounds as if she can't remember anything in the past year." Said the doctor.

"What caused this?" asked her mother.

"Well from what I know from the accident, when the other car crashed into her car she must have jerked forward and hit her head on something which caused the amnesia."

"But the amnesia..It'll...It'll go away won't it?" Nora asked

"Every case is different Mrs.McDonald. Most people recover within a few days, But there are others whose memory never return." Said the doctor

"Never return?" Nora asked her voice wobbling.

"Oh my gosh, her memory has to return." she said as she put her face in her hands and started crying.

"Nora! What's wrong?" asked George coming down the hallway with Edwin by his side. Both of their faces were very pale.

"Oh George, thank goodness you're here! Casey can't remember anything that happend in the last year. And the doctor says that she may never get her memory back." Nora said crying into Georges shoulder.

"It's okay Nora, she'll be fine." George said soothingly.

"I know... Wait how is Derek doing?" She asked

"Oh it.. it seems as if Derek is in... The doctor says Derek is in a coma."

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked the first chapter.**

**I love reviews so review!**

**---------Superkittydude11--------------------**


	2. Abortion or adoption?

**Thanks to everyone you sent in reviews. Thank you! Now on with the story..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

"Derek's in a c...he's in a coma?" asked Nora with tears running down her face

"Yes he is, but not only that he has a few broken ribs too." Said George

"But he'll come out of it won't he? The doctors said he'll come out of it right?" asked Nora

"At this point of time the doctors don't really know when he'll wake up if...he even does."

"This can't be happening, first I find out that my daughter been in a car crash, then I find out she's pregnant , and on top of that she can't remember anything that happend in the past year, and now I find out Derek's in a coma. This is horrible," Nora said as she sunk to the floor sobbing.

"It's okay, its okay they'll be fine...did you say that Casey's pregnant?" asked George shocked

"I'M WHAT?" asked Casey as she stepped out of her room

* * *

_A hour later..._

"Shhh...Casey it'll be alright" her mom said soothingly as she held Casey in her arms.

Casey was crying hysterically

"No mom, its not alright, I can't be pregnant. I'm only 15... I mean 16"

"We'll get through this honey, you'll get your memory back in no time." said Nora

"But mom, you see... I'm still a" Casey lowered her voice. "I'm still a virgin."

"Well obviously you're not anymore.

"I can't believe Sam got me pregnant."

"You think its Sam's baby?" her mother asked

"Of course! Who's else would it be. He's my boyfriend." Casey said indignant.

"Honey, you're not going out with Sam anymore. You broke up with him 7 months ago after he cheated on you."

"We broke up? And he cheated on me? That sick twerp." Casey said clenching her fists.

"Whose baby is it then? Am I dating anyone now?" Casey asked

"I don't think so." her mother said

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening to me. I'm a good girl." said Casey

"You are a good girl, but honey we have to go now. You have to get a ultrasound to see how your baby is doing." said Nora

"Ok, lets go."

* * *

_In the ultrasound room..._

The doctor was spreading a jelly on Casey's stomach to help see the baby on the screen.

"Oh! That jelly is very cold." Casey said

The doctor started moving the paddle around on her belly trying to find a clear picture of the baby.

"Okay Casey, do you see the baby? His head is right here." The doctor said pointing to a spot on the screen.

"Oh my gosh, I see his head!" Casey said in an excited voice.

"And there's his little arms and little hands. He's so cute! Wait... Is it a he?" Casey asked the doctor

"Yes you are going to have a little boy." said the doctor

"Oh mom did you hear that? A Boy! I'm having a boy!"

"Yes you are sweetie." said her mom

"But doctor how far is Casey along?" asked her mom

"Well from the looks of the ultrasound, it looks as if she's 5 months pregnant.

"She's 5 months pregnant? How could she have hid her pregnancy for 5 months?" asked her mom.

"Some women don't show that much."

Nora looked over at Casey who was looking at the screen with a smile on her face.

"Uh, honey I think it time to talk about your options." Said Nora

"Options?" Casey asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes like whether you want to give the baby up for adoption or.. have an abortion."

"I am NOT having an abortion, you know how I feel about that, abortion is murder."said Casey

"Well I just thought that now that you're in the situation you might have changed your mind." said her mom

"Well I haven't!" Casey said with an determined expression.

"Then I guess you have to give the baby up for adoption."

"Adoption? I'll think about it mom." said Casey

"What's there to think about? Adoption is your only option."

"What about keeping the baby?"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**------------------Superkittydude11-----------------------------**


	3. Fragile

**Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews! I really appreciated them.**

**I am going to be gone from August 7 to the 11 so I won't be updating thenbut I'll update as soon as I get back!**

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

"Casey you cannot take care of a baby it isn't possible" Her mother said shaking her head

"Yes it is! I am great with Kids. You've said yourself that I'm a great babysitter."

"Babysitting and actually taking care of a baby 24/7 is a whole different thing. You don't get paid for having a baby like babysitting. That child's life would be in your hands. You would have to take care of this child for the rest of you're life. And do you know how much a baby cost? Thousands of dollars a year! Could you handle that?"

"I think I could."

"You're only 16 Casey. 16! You don't even know who the father is, so you won't get any help from him."

"I'll find him, I will." Casey said with a determined expression.

"Even so, our family can't handle this right now, not with you having amnesia and Derek being in a coma, we just can't." Nora said rubbing her forehead

"Wait Derek's in a coma? When did this happen? And why didn't you tell me?" Casey said sitting up.

"I didn't tell you because it just slipped my mind, I was so worried about you."

"I have to go see him."

"Well see him when you're feeling better."

"No! I want to see him now!" Casey said standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

_Derek's Hospital Room_

Casey gasped as soon as she entered Derek's hospital room and saw Derek.

Derek was covered in purple and blue bruises. His face had this gray ashen look to it. He had an IV hooked up to him. And a machine was monitoring his heart.

Casey had never seen him look so...fragile.

"Oh Derek. What happened to you?" Casey asked as she took a seat down next to him.

Casey slowly moved her hand on top of his. She felt a strange zing go through her.

"Strange..." Casey said

"Oh look at him, he looks so awful." Nora said as she stood behind Casey and looked at Derek.

"I know. I've never seen him like this." Casey said

Beep Beep went the heart machine.

"I hate to see him hooked up to that machine." Casey said looking at the machine.

"So do I honey."

"Mom can I ask you a question? I know from what I remember Derek and I used to fight a lot. Do we still fight?"

"Actually no you don't anymore. You stop fighting a month or so after you and Sam broke up. You're actually pretty decent to each other now a days." Her mom said thinking.

"I wonder what happened?" Casey said.

"Well from what I know as soon as Derek found out what Sam did to you he hasn't talk to him since. Derek probably stopped because he felt bad about what Sam did to you."

"That must be it, because it's weird because I feel this strange connection between us, like we're friends or something."

"Honey, I think we should go. When I was in the hallway Dr. Reid came up to me and said you can leave. I think we should go home and you should get some rest." said Nora

"But Mom I don't want to leave Derek. He looks so...alone."

"Don't worry we'll come back soon.

"I don't know..."

"Common Casey, we have to get some food into you. Don't forget you're eating for 2 now."

"Does that mean you're letting me keep the baby." Casey asked looking up at her mom hopefully.

"No. I never said that. You just need to eat." Her mom said

"Okay...if its for the baby." Casey said standing up.

"Lets go." said her mom walking out of the room.

Casey took one last look at Derek's unconscious face and left the room.

* * *

_At Casey's house_

"Lizzie I never noticed it before but you're taller then I remember." Casey said.

"Yeah I've grown 2 and a half inches in the past year."

"Wow." Casey said looking at her sister.

"Casey! Casey! Do you remember me?" Marti asked skipping into the room.

"Of course I remember you, you're a little bigger then I remember but I still know you." Casey said.

"Marti! It's time to get into your PJ's" Called Nora

"I have to go bye Casey!" Marti said leaving the room.

"So Lizzie, I don't know if you know but have I gone out on any dates since Sam?" Casey asked

"You've gone on a few. I remember right after you broke up with Sam you went on tons of dates. I think you wanted to spite him. Then you kind of stopped going on dates altogether. Why? Are you trying to find out who the father is?"

"Yeah, Liz I have to find him! I just have to." Casey said

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Do you want me to go get that?" Lizzie asked

"No, I still remember where the door is." Casey said as she stood up and started walking towards the door.

Casey walked up to the door and opened it.

"Sam?"

* * *

**Okay that's the end of Chapter 3. I promise that when I come back I'll have a nice long chapter.**

**Please Review!**

**--------------------------------Superkittydude11--------------------------------------------------**


	4. Wake up!

**Hi. I'm back. Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews, I really appreciated them.**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.**

_Chapter 4:_

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Casey gasped

"I uh.. I heard about the accident you and Derek were in and I was wondering how you guys were." Sam asked looking at his feet

"I'm surprised you care." Casey said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Casey, I really am, How many times will I have to say sorry until you forgive me?"

"Just how am I supposed to act? I just found out that you cheated on me." Casey said

"Just found out?" Sam asked with an confused expression.

"Yes I just found out. Because of the accident I can't remember anything from the past year so yeah I just found out."

"You can't remember anything?"

"Nope not one thing."

"I'm so sorry Casey, That must be horrible!" Sam said

"Yeah it is, but I'm doing better then Derek is."

"What's wrong with Derek?"

"He's in a coma."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah... I heard that you two aren't friends anymore." Casey said

"After he found out that I had cheated on you he went to my house and gave me quite a beating, I still have bruises from it. He pretty much ignores me now." Sam said

"He beat you up? I guess he cares for me more then I thought."

"I have to go...But if there's anything I can do for you to make it up to you let me know okay?"

"I will... Sam did we ever have..."

"No we didn't. Why?" Sam asked

"Just wondering. Bye."

"Bye"

Casey closed the door and thought. 'Well there's one guy off my List.'

_The next day..._

"Casey! Emily's here to see you ." Nora yelled up the stairs.

"Casey! I just heard about the accident. How are you?" Emily asked rushing to her

"I've been better."

"I heard about your amnesia too. That must be really bad. Is there anything I can do for you?" Emily asked

"Yeah there is something you can do for me. Can you list every guy I've dated in the past year?"

"Sure. Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know if my mom told you but I seem to be pregnant and I really need to find the father.

"You're pregnant? Oh my gosh. How far along are you?"

"The doctor said about Five and a half months." Casey said.

"Five months? You don't look pregnant. How could you not tell me?" Emily asked with an hurt expression on her face.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything. I really need to know who've I've gone out with."

"Oh sorry, I forgot okay let me see there was Adam braden, Chris tomas...

_A month and a half later..._

"I can't believe that I still haven't found him." Casey said to Emily as she took a seat on her bed.

"Well you're still not through the list of guys I gave you who've you dated."

"I know but I thought that I'd found him buy now, and I never thought that I went with so many guys in a year."

"Yeah, everyone was surprised by that."

"And I'm starting to show." Casey said pointing to her stomach.

"Don't worry nobody's going to think you're pregnant. They'll just think that you've gained a few pounds."

"That's not just it Emily. Its been a month and a half I have still have no memory of the past year and...Derek's still in a coma. Every time that I go see him he looks worse. What if he never comes out of it?" Casey asked looking at Emily.

"Shhh..." Emily said hugging Casey.

"You will get your memory back and Derek will come out of his coma I just know it."

"You're such a good friend Emily."

"I know. Now get some sleep you look exhausted. I'll see you later."

"Bye Em." Casey said as she lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

_A month later...Derek's hospital room_

"Why can't I find him Derek. Why?" Casey said to Derek's unconscious face.

"You really need to wake up Derek. I miss you. I miss are fights. I miss talking to you. If you were awake I bet you could find the father of my baby. You'd probably even help me regain my memory. So wake up Derek wake up right now."

Derek didn't move.

"Derek common ple..." Casey clutched her stomach.

"Oww." Casey moaned

Then Casey felt something between her legs.

"Oh my gosh I think my water just broke."

"What's wrong?" asked a nurse as she ran in.

"My water broke." Casey said.

"Oh my. We need to get you to maturity ward." said the nurse as she helped support Casey and they walked out of the room.

Derek stirred.

"Casey..." He said as he slowly opened his eyes.

**Cliff hanger!**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please read and review!**

**-----------------------------------Superkittydude11-------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Get out!

**I am so sorry! I know that its been such a long time since I updated and I feel horrible about it. School started and life was really hectic. I never meant for that last chapter to have such a long cliff hanger. I hope this chapter's worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Casey yelled at the top of her lungs

"Casey, honey, its all right." Nora said soothingly.

"NO! It is not alright! I'm going to the labor and I don't know who the father so mom it is not alright."

"Ok, just stay calm." Nora said.

"I don't want to stay calm. I want drugs! That nurse went out to get me some and she still hasn't come back. Where is she?"

"I'm sure she getting them as fast as she can" Nora said as the nurse entered the room

"Finally!" Casey.

"Ok, I'm just going to hook you up to an IV and you'll feel more comfortable in a few moments." said the nurse.

The nurse slowly hooked Casey up to the IV and within seconds Casey was feeling better.

"Mom, do you think I'll ever find him?" Casey asked

"I'm sure you will." Nora said. But Nora didn't look very sure at all and Casey knew that.

_Back In Derek's Hospital room..._

"Casey?" Derek said as he slowly opened his eyes.

'Where am I? Is this a hospital room' Derek thought as he looked around the room.

Then it all started coming back to him.

Derek started remembering he was in the car with Casey. He remembered thinking how beautiful she was and how he couldn't wait for the months that lied ahead of them.

Then he remember a car driving at him with imense speed.

He remembered trying to swerve the car out of the way but it was too late. The last thing he remembered was trying to get a hold of Casey and trying to protect her.

"Hello?" Derek called.

He slowly sat up in bed and called louder "Hello!?"

A very startled nurse came running in and gasped when she saw him.

"You're awake?!?!" she asked

"I must go page the doctor. He's going to be thrilled to hear the news." the nurse said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Derek called.

"Oh, is there anything you need sweetie?" she asked

"Yeah, Do you know where Casey McDonald is?" he asked

"Oh, the pretty girl who comes here to visit you every day?" she asked

"That'll probably her." he said

"Oh, she went into labor." she stated matter a factly.

"SHE WHAT?"

_Back in Casey hospital room..._

"Mom I don't want to practice my breathing exercises anymore." Casey complained.

"You know what the doctor said, it never hurts to be prepared." Nora said

"Fine."

Casey slowly began to breathe in and out.

"Mom how much longer until I have this baby?" she asked.

"You're only at 4 centimeters, you still have 6 more to go. It could take hours."

"Great..." Casey said.

"Mom do you think you could..." Casey stopped. She was looking at the doorway. Nora wondering what she was staring at looked too.

"Derek!" Nora exclaimed as she ran to him and enveloped him in a hug

Casey was still staring at him.

"You're finally awake! You don't know how worried we've been..." Nora said but then stopped.

Derek was paying attention to Nora he was looking at Casey.

"It's good to see you Nora, why don't you go and get my dad and the others." he said

"I don't want to leave you or Casey alone." She said.

"Don't worry I'll keep Case company." he said

"Ok..." she said as she walked out of the room with a puzzled expression on her face.

"How are you?" he asked as he walked toward Casey.

"I'm actually doing better now that you're awake. I've been so worried about you." she said

"I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry about me anymore. All you have to worry about is safely delivering our baby." He said

"Its still going to be awhile. My mom said...Wait. Did you say OUR baby?" she asked

"Of course its our baby." he said looking at her.

"That's impossible. It can't be our baby. That would mean that you and I..."

"Casey what's wrong? Why don't you remember us?" he asked

"I can't remember anything. Let alone us. I have amnesia from the car accident we were in. I can't remember anything form the past year."

"You can't remember?" he asked shocked.

"No, but I know that you and I could never have gotten togethor. That's impossible. I would never do that." she said with a determined look on her face.

"You better believe it because that my baby in there." he said pointing to Casey's stomach.

"No its not! Stop saying that!"

"Common Casey you have to remember." he said pleadingly

"Derek we hate each other. There is no way that this is your baby, you're probably just confused.

"I am not confused. We don't hate each other, we love each other. I love you Casey." he said looking into her eyes.

"Well I don't love you."

"Fine if you don't believe me I'll do something to make you believe me."

And with that Derek leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked as she pushed Derek off of her.

"I was trying to make you remember he said." he said

"Well it didn't work because there's nothing to remember, now get out!" she said.

"Casey..."

"GET OUT!!!"

Derek looked at her one more time and then slowly trudged out of the room

Casey leaned back in bed as another round of pains came upon her.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it!!**

**Please Review!!!!**

**---------------------------Superkittydude11------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. Here he comes

**Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews! I always appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.**

* * *

_Chapter 6:_

"Derek!" George said as soon as he saw Derek sitting in a chair outside of Casey's hospital room with his head in his hands.

Derek slowly lifted up his head. "Dad."

"It's so good to see you awake and up and about." George said as he enveloped Derek in a hug.

Derek peeked over George's shoulder and saw Lizzie and Edwin trying to hold Marti back.

"Smerek!" Marti cried as she broke free and jumped on Derek.

"Smarti! You've grown!" Derek said as he hugged her.

"Yeah I have. I missed you so much Smerek!"

Then Edwin slowly went up to him and said "Hey."

"What's up?" Derek said as he and Edwin did a handshake that Derek taught him along time ago.

Then Derek looked at Lizzie who was looking at the floor trying to suppress tears.

"Hey Liz, I just got out of a coma, do I at least get a hug?" he asked smirking

Then Lizzie ran up to him and hugged him.

"So what's been going on since I've been gone?"

Everyone just looked at each other and mumbled nothing.

The Marti said "Casey's got a baby in her tummy!"

"Yeah I know I just talked to her, I also found out she has no memory of the past year." He said with a pained expression on his face.

"Yeah she hasn't gained any of it back, but now that you're awake maybe you'll be able to help her regain it." Nora said

"Believe me, I already tried." he said softly

They all just looked at him with a puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Well I better go check up on her." Nora said

_Casey's Hospital room:_

"Hey Case, how are you?" Nora asked as she entered the room

"In horrible pain, The contractions are really close together" Casey said with a very red face.

"Oh, I'll go get the Doctor." Nora said leaving the room

Casey continued to do her breathing exercises.

Then the doctor and her mom entered the room.

"Your mom tells me that your contractions are closer together." The doctor said as he walked up to her bed.

"Yes, and it really hurts."

"Okay, I'll just measure you then" the doctor said

A minute and a half later.

"Wow, you're at ten centimeters already, I believe Miss McDonald, that you are ready to deliver this baby.

"Already? Are you sure?" She asked

"I'm positive."

"Oh Casey, you're going to be able to see you're baby soon!" Nora said

"What's happening?" George asked as he entered the room.

"Casey's about to have her baby!" Nora said

"Really? I'll go tell the others!" George said.

_Back in the hallway:_

"Guess what kids? Casey's about to have her baby!"

"What? She's having it now?" Derek asked as he hurried to go into the room

"Derek." George called after him.

Back in the hospital room:

Derek entered the room with George right behind him.

"Derek, I don't think that Casey would want to in here right now." George said.

"I don't really care, I am going to be in here when she delivers the baby."

"I don't know..."

"Casey, Derek wants to be in here for the baby's birth, I told him that you wouldn't like it but he insisted." George said.

Casey looked at Derek and then said. "He can stay in here but he can't look down there."

"I promise." Derek said as he and George went to the head of the bed.

"Okay Casey, are you ready for this?" The doctor asked

"Yes."

"Okay I want you start with one small push."

"Uhhhh." Casey moaned as she gave one push.

"That was great!, Now I want to give one big push."

"Owwwwwwwwww." Casey said as she grabbed onto Derek's hand.

"That's it Case, push." Derek said

"Casey, just one more enormous push and your baby will be out." The doctor said.

"Common Casey, one more push babe, that's it and then you'll get to hold your baby." Derek said.

"Ahhh!!" Casey screamed as she gave that final push and the baby was out.

"You did it Casey, you did it!" Derek said as planted as kiss on her forehead.

"Congratulations! You are now the mother of a healthy little boy." The doctor said as he handed the baby to a nurse so she could clean him up.

George and Nora had gone over to where the nurse was washing the baby and were looking at him.

"Oh he so adorable!" Nora cooed.

George just kept on looking at him.

"Don't you think he cute hon?" she asked

"Yeah it just that he looks just like..." he trailed off

"He looks just like who?" Nora asked.

George had pulled out his walled and pulled out a picture.

"Wow that baby in the picture looks identical to Casey's baby!" Nora said.

"I know."

"Who is it?" she asked

"Derek."

"Oh well there no way that those two...most newborn babies look alike right?" Nora said.

"Yeah you're probably right." George said.

By that time the nurse had finished cleaning up the baby and wrapped him up in a blue blanket.

"Here is your little boy." The nurse said as she handed the baby to Casey.

"He's beautiful Case." Derek said looking at the baby in her arms.

Casey hadn't said anything though. Because the moment she touched the baby she began to remember.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 6. Please read and Review. Happy Holidays!!**

**-----------------------------Superkittydude11-------------------------------------------------**


	7. About time

**Hey everyone! I hope you had a good Christmas/.New Year. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I got nothing else to say so lets continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek...no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

_**(Casey's memory- about a year ago)**_

_"I'm home!" Casey yelled as she walked in the front door and slammed the door._

_"Oh Casey, you're home. How was your date?" Nora asked_

_"Eh. The guy wasn't very interesting. He kept talking about soccer. It was so boring."_

_"What was his name again?" Nora asked_

_"Uh, it was like Mike or something. I think I'll go upstairs and finish my homework and then go to bed."_

_"Kay, night hon." Her mom said_

_"Night." Casey said as she ran up the steps and went into her room._

_Casey then sat down at her desk and tried to do her homework. She couldn't concentrate though. She was still so sad. She had dumped Sam 3 weeks ago when she found out that he was cheating on her._

_"Ug. I really don't want to do this homework." She said to herself._

_"Then don't." a voice said._

_Casey turned around and saw Derek standing in her doorway._

_"What do you want Derek?"_

_"I just wanted to know how your date went with today's boytoy." he said_

_"Boytoy? What's that supposed to mean?" Casey asked getting annoyed_

_"You know what it means. You have gone out with a different guy every night since you found out about Sam. That even beats my record you know. Why are you doing it anyway?"_

_"Who I go out with is none of your business." she said turning back toward her homework_

_Derek was silent for a few minutes so Casey thought he left until he said._

_"Dating a different guy every night isn't going to help you get over him."_

_"That's not what I'm doing." Casey said_

_"Oh? Then what are you doing?'_

_"Well, im...i..um" Casey said as she put her head in her hands._

_"What am I supposed to do Derek? Please tell me because I obviously don't know."_

_'Casey, Sam's a jerk. He didn't deserve you. You're way better than him." Derek said as he went to sit beside her._

_"Yeah right..." Casey said_

_"Really. You're so smart and kind and beautiful. You're perfect."_

_Casey looked at Derek expecting to see him smirking but instead he had a very serious expression on his face._

_"Why are you being so nice to me?"_

_"Because I...Well I love you." Derek said taking hold of one of her hands_

_Casey just looked at him with an shocked expression on her face._

_After 2 minutes Derek said "Casey can you say something? I sort of fell stupid."_

_"I,I,I can't deal with this right now." she said_

_"Okay I just let you..um.yeah" Derek said quickly as he got up and left._

_**2 and a half weeks later...**_

_Ever since Derek had confessed his feelings to Casey, things had been awkward between them. They didn't speak at all except for things like "Can you pass the peas?"_

_Though Casey began noticing the little things he did. Like how he played with Marti and how attentive he was to her. How he encouraged Lizzie in the sports she did. And how he joked with Edwin._

_With every day she began to realize more and more that she had feelings for Derek._

_One night Casey was in her bed thinking about Derek when she heard him turn his music on loud._

_'I might as well go talk to him now. I need to talk to him." Casey thought as she got out of bed and bed to Derek's door and knocked softly._

_The door immediately opened._

_"Hi..." Derek said looking confused_

_"Can I talk to you?" Casey asked_

_"Sure, common in." Derek said as he open the door wider and granted her access_

_Derek closed the door and turned to Casey and said "What do you want to talk about?"_

_"I've been thinking these couple of weeks about what you said to me and I came to a realization."_

_"What?" Derek said as he took a step closer to Casey._

_"I... I realized that I... Gosh this is hard to say. I lo-." Derek at this point had taken Casey by the shoulders and kissed her._

_As soon as Derek released her he said. "You were saying...?"_

_Casey looked into his eyes and said. "Derek I love you."_

_Derek smirked. "About time."_

_Then he kissed her again._

_**2 months later...**_

_"What does it say?" Derek asked as he went up behind Casey and looked over her shoulders._

_"Its positive." Casey said._

_"Oh"_

_"What are we going to do? How are we going to tell are parents. They don't even know about us yet, how will they take my being pregnant?" Casey said to Derek with tears in her eyes._

_"Everything will be fine. We'll figure out how to tell them. They can't be that mad, after all we are giving them a grandchild." he said._

_"Oh yeah they'll be so excited." Casey said sarcastically_

_"Hey, lets look on the bright side, we're gong to have a handsome hockey-playing boy."_

_"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Casey asked with a smile on her face._

_"I just do."_

_"Okay, we're going to get through this. As long as you're by my side I'll be fine."Casey said_

_"Always." Derek said as he kissed her forehead_

_**Present.**_

As soon as Casey stopped remembering she looked up at Derek.

Derek was looking fondly at the baby.

"Derek."

Derek looked up at Casey who he noticed was crying.

"What?"

"I love you."

Derek looked at her with his same old smirk and said "About time."

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 7! I hoped you liked it. Oh and by the way that's not the last chapter.**

**Please Review!**

**-------------------------------Superkittydude11-----------------------------------------------------------**


	8. Happily ever after?

**Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated the story in such a long time. So this is the last chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek although I wouldn't mind Michael Seater's cute!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"Derek, I'm so sorry that I didn't remember." Casey said as she broke away from their kiss.

"It's okay I knew you eventually would. I'm just glad you're back. I love you so much."

He replied

"What??" Nora and George said from across the room, where they had witnessed the whole scene.

Derek and Casey just looked at each other nervously. They had forgotten that their parents didn't know about them.

"You mean that Derek is the father of your baby Casey?" Nora asked

"Yes, he is mom. I know that this comes as a shock to you but Derek and I are in love. We were going to tell you guys about us on the day of the accident. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this but you can't break us apart. We're in love and we have a baby to raise." Casey said taking a hold of Derek hand and squezing it.

There was silence in the room until George spoke.

"Ok. If you love each other then there's nothing we can do about it. I'm just glad that Derek had found someone that he has made a commitment to. I'm proud of you son." He said and he grabbed his son and hugged him.

Casey was looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"Fine, if George is okay with it then so am I.." Nora said reaching down to hug Casey.

"Thanks mom." Casey said

"Now let me see my grand baby." Nora said as she reached down and took the baby from Casey.

"Common grandpa, lets give mommy and daddy some time alone." Nora said as she and George left the room.

"Wow, that went better then I expected." Derek said

"Yeah it did. Now come here Derek, I missed you." Casey said as Derek laid down in the bed beside Casey and put his arms around her.

Casey snuggled into Derek's chest and gave a sigh of contentment.

"Hey Derek?" Casey said as she lifted her head up so that she could look into Derek's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do now?" She asked

"Live happily ever after." he said with a smirk.

"No, really what are we going to do?"

"As long as I'm with you I don't really care."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Now just because the story is over doesn't mean that you can't send in reviews. So PLEASE send them. I love reading them. Thanks again!!!**

**--------------------------------------Superkittydude11-----------------------------------------------------**


End file.
